


I'm Not Like Everyone Else

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DRAMIONE FOREVER, Draco Malfoy Feels, Dramione feels, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Famous Harry, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, It's kinda Drabble but there also be smut, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron be a bitch, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry to Ron, Sorry to the Ron and Hermione shippers, i don't even know at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: Draco finally comes to terms with the fact that, even after all this time...It was always you.---Honestly this will be a little weird but I'm "fixing" the relationships as I think they should have happened. Don't judge me please.Also this is not my work but in fact using characters from the wonderful mind of Jo Rowling.





	I'm Not Like Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was listening to was mostly Dangerously by Charlie Puth, btw ;)

I slammed the door shut behind me. My heartbeat was erratic and I couldn't calm my breathing. I was terrified.  _Did that really just happen?_  

I slid down to the floor, trying to make sense of what had occurred. It was almost _impossible_ , but  _no_ , it was _totally inconcievable._..

However I tried to rationalize it out, I couldn't escape it.

 

I had dreamt that Draco Malfoy just shoved his tongue down my throat, and I _liked it_.

I shook my head in disbelief. No, this had to be _incorrect_. But the throbbing of my midsection said otherwise.

_How on earth did I get here, hiding in a broom closet from a silver-haired serpent?_

 

I supposed it didn't matter, whatever the reason. Draco had managed to slip underneath the chink in my armor, just as easily as if he had done it a million times. I cursed myself. At least with Ron and _his_ emotional malipulations, it served me right for trusting him in the first place: I saw the warning signs, ignored them, and in turn paid the price. But _this_ \--this _feeling_ \--it was a whole other animal altogether.

 

I shuddered, remembering the way Draco's eyes had devoured me.  _Come here, little lioness._ The crook of his finger as he beckoned me forward.  _I need to feel your skin on mine._ His lips as they crushed themselves against mine. 

I wobbled but managed to regain my footing, carefully peeking out of the closet. No one was around. I sighed in relief and started heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  _Harry absolutely **can not** know about this. He'd go absolutely **mad** if he knew._ He was going to be angry _enough_ to know I fell asleep in the library again, let alone who invaded my unconscious.

It wasn't my fault, or at least I didn't think so. Dreams were funny that way, _right?_ People fantasized about snogging their archenemies from time to time, _right?_ I furiously tried to calm my blush, but the heat refused to leave my face. I huffed in frustration and slammed right into someone's back, nearly sending the both of us to the floor. 

 

_"Agh!_ I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking--!" My heart dropped into my stomach.  _Speak of the fucking devil._

He only smiled, straightening his robes and offering support as I righted myself. 

 

"No need to apologize, Hermione. It was an accident." 

That drew me to pause. Something was different.

 

"What? Since when am I not  _Mudblood_  or _Granger_ to you?"

He didn't respond. Instead he pressed a kiss on my forehead, gripping a fistful of my hair to keep me from jerking away. 

 

"Let's just say I had some sense knocked into me." He patted my cheek affectionately and released his hold on me, to which I took a good two steps backward. 

 

"What is this? Some sort of trick? What are you playing at, Malfoy?" I tried to keep the venom out of my voice, but it was a struggle. "You _hate_ me."

 

"Oh, Hermione," He sighed, regret tinging his features. "I've never hated you. Quite the opposite, in fact. I've, ah--Mother has been arranging appointments for me with a Muggle head Healer--a psychiatrist?--to help me cope with my father's death." He peeked at me from beneath his eyelashes. "With his help, I've discovered a lot of things about myself. Including my horrid arrogance and projection issues. I want you to know, I never wanted to hurt you. All I ever wanted was to have your attention swivel away from Weaselbee long enough to notice that I was in love with you." 

I would have laughed, if his expression wasn't so damn sincere. He smiled softly, and I was horrified to notice how such a simple change to his features made me nearly melt.  _What just happened?_

Draco stared at me expectantly. I stared right back. 

 

"D'you really expect that to _change_ anything?"

I cringed as I heard Ron storming towards us.  _Fuck._ He was the last person in Hogwarts that I wanted to see. I glared at him as he tried to worm his way in-between Draco and I. He growled in frustration and shoved Draco backwards, though he only moved half a meter. I snorted. 

 

"Why should _you_ care, Ronald? You made _your_ choice when you decided to bed your perfect Lav." I rolled my eyes as he sputtered like an idiot.

 

"Do you _honestly_ think Harry is going to be _alright_ with this? Fraternizing with _Malfoy_ , the _enemy?"_

 

"Ronald, Draco is _not_ our enemy. At least, he's not mine." I huffed and turned back towards the library. Ron was insufferable when he got like this. He squeaked in surprise, running off to find Harry.  _Gossip._  

 

"Honestly I'm surprised he even knew what _fraternizing_ meant." Draco gave a soft smile, though it was barely there. He brushed his thumb across my cheek, trapping a traitorous tear that had escaped my eye. "Are you okay? After that issue with Lavender Brown, I never--"

 

"It's over. I don't want to talk about it. Right now, all I care about is making Ronald feel as awful as I did when he dropped me like I was a screaming Mandrake." I met his silvery eyes and found myself slipping into an easy smirk. "I actually had a huge crush on you, too. Imagine how confused I felt when you would torment me, and I still thought you were sexier than hell."

Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

 

"Wait, really?"

 

"Oh, don't play dumb!" I laughed. "Every girl in our year wanted to shag you, don't deny it."

 

"Huh. And yet I had trouble getting a date to the Yule Ball." He shook his head, a grin splitting his face. "Ironic." 

 

I nodded, my smile slipping. An idea was forming in my mind. An awful idea. A wonderful, awful idea.  _What better way to make Ronald jealous?_ I reasoned. My ears caught the sound of Harry trying to calm Ron, their approaching footsteps coming up the corridor. Without thinking about the consequences, I yanked Draco into a hard kiss, gripping his robes like a vice. He was surprised for only a second before letting his hands settle at my waist. He moaned softly and pulled me closer, his mouth giving way for me to explore it.

I was so caught up in experiencing him that I didn't notice Harry and Ron's voices stopping until Ron dropped his wand with a clatter. I ignored him for a moment more, letting my hands wander over Draco's muscular shoulders and back, tempered from years of Quidditch. 

 

"I don't believe my eyes." Harry stood speechless, eyes the size of saucers when I finally pulled back from a reluctant Draco. 

 

"Believe it, Potter," I breathed. I came back into myself a little and rushed to straighten both my and Draco's robes, but he didn't seem to care. He was grinning like a moron. 

 

Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing like a giddy child. "Sorry, mates--but I think I have some unfinished business to deal with." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the corridor to an empty classroom before Ron burst back to life. 

 

"SOD OFF, MALFOY! WHERE DO YOU GET THE GALL TO TOUCH HERMIONE LIKE THAT? BLOODY SELFISH FUCKING TWAT!"

Harry must have come out of his own stupor, because he was starting to smile. 

 

"Honestly, I wondered." He shrugged, much to the infuriation of his Weasley.

 

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE OKAY WITH THIS, HARRY!" Ron's face was turning darker than his flaming hair. Spittle escaped his mouth with almost every word.  _What did I ever see in him?_

 

"I'm not exactly giving my blessing on this, but why don't _you_ try keeping 'Mione from what she wants? She'll hex your balls off!" Harry busted out laughing. "Malfoy, don't be a twat to her and we'll get along just fine. Luna actually _called_ this! I can't wait to tell her."

Harry shook his head one more time before turning for Ravenclaw Tower. Defeated, angry, and exhausted from the effort, Ron skulked after Harry, muttering about chosen ones and their inability to make level-headed decisions. 

 

"That was quite a show." Draco squeezed my hand, smiling down at me as he spoke. "Now, where were we?"

 

 

We locked ourselves in an abandoned classroom, casting _Muffliato_ and _Protego_ to disillusion anyone of our presence there. When the spells were cast, Draco pushed me onto the professor's desk and kissed me again. His lips moved against mine, whispering sweet nothings as his hands explored my form. He grunted when my leg brushed against his hardening length, shutting his eyes quickly and backing away. He forced himself to breathe more calmly. 

 

"Draco, what's wrong?"

 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you. I was just too damn scared." He met my eyes, sheepish even through his lust. "I'm _still_ scared that I'm going to mess this up."

I tilted my head slightly, curious. Draco bit his lip. 

 

"I'm _not_ going to touch you unless you give me permission. I refuse to hurt you."

I smiled.

 

"Okay, all that did was make me even _more_ horny. I'm consenting. Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me _hard_." I spread my legs for him, taunting him. Draco groaned, but he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He rushed forward, his lust grinding against my knickers. I began undoing his robes and he took the cue on his own, ripping off his clothing furiously. I was rewarded with a full view of the pale splendor that was Draco Malfoy. Draco's chest-- _god_. Pecs better than probably most students at Hogwarts. His arms were bulky but still trim, his abs were defined and flexing with the effort he was exerting to let me get a good long look. And his--

_Bloody hell._  

 

Apparently, he was far more well-endowed than the tales had given him credit for. He had both girth _and_ length. _Holy_. _Shit_. I sat there blinking, not realizing how selfish I was being until I felt my pulse in my clit. I shook myself from my daze and began unbuttioning my shirt. 

 

"After that bombshell, I hope I'm not disappointing." I undid my remaining clothing, closing my eyes as Draco observed me and stepped closer. His breath shuddered over my skin, his lips grazing themselves over my collarbone. 

 

"How could you _ever_ think yourself anything less than perfect?" He kissed my neck and swept his hands over my stomach, sending sparks down my nerves. 

 

"Ron never--"

 

"Hush, Hermione. You are perfect, and nothing Weaselbee or Potter can say will ever change that." He grunted and met my eyes one more time. "I'm going to ask one more time--!"

I didn't let him finish, instead I slid myself forward onto his cock. He gasped and dug his fingernails into the desk. I whimpered but pushed further onto him, effectively skewering myself. 

 

"Hermione!" Draco groaned and shuddered, trying to hold himself back. It was a battle he soon lost, however, and he found himself thrusting hard and fast. I gasped with every movement; it was quite a stretch for me, but gods he _felt so good_ \--

I couldn't describe how it felt, it was painful pleasure. I was struggling to keep up with his movements. Draco slowed himself, preserving the moment and accommodating me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Draco shivered and yanked himself away before he relieved his load, covering part of my stomach and dripping onto the desk. 

He gazed at the blood and juices trailing from my quivering vulva, horror spreading on his face as he realized. 

 

"Oh, bloody hell--you were a virgin?" He ran a hand over his face, falling back to sit on a desk in the first row of seats. "I didn't know, I thought you had at least done it once, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have gone so hard for your first time!"

I was speechless for a moment before I gathered my breath.

 

"Ron didn't have the guts. Like I said, he prefers Lav's body to mine."

Draco's face fell. He approached me slowly, grabbing his wand from the desk as I fell onto my back, spent. He gingerly cleaned up, removing all evidence of our committed sin. Draco sighed and began to dress, replacing his tie and robes. After seeing my still form, he helped me dress as well.

 

"Speaking of--why me? Everyone thought I was a dork until I fixed my teeth. Even now, people laugh at me for being a Muggleborn."

Draco smiled, as though at an inside joke. He kissed me tenderly, trailing his lips across my cheek and helping me sit up.

 

"Darling, it was _always_ you."  

 


End file.
